


Sabriel Moments

by flyinggirl139



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, drunk!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinggirl139/pseuds/flyinggirl139
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tiny moments of Sabriel fluff - a day in the life, if you will. I'll probably add to this as time goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Moments

Sam shuffles barefooted into the kitchen as Gabriel pours him a cup of rich, dark coffee. Gabe turns to Sam and hands him the mug with a smile. "Sugar, sugar?"

Sam groans, taking the mug and planting a quick kiss on the angel's forehead. "That joke doesn't get any less lame, babe," he says.

* * *

Sam opens his laptop to find a sticky note on his keyboard, written in Gabe's sloppy handwriting. "Hey, you're totally sexy and you have a big ... heart," it says, with a winking smiley face. Sam smiles to himself, moving the sticky note to the inside front cover of his notebook before continuing with his work.

* * *

Sam looks up from his research, cracking his neck with a sigh. He picks up his phone and types out a text to Gabe. "Hope you're okay, miss you," he writes, and presses "Send."

A moment later the rustle of wings makes Sam look up. Gabe is standing there beside him. The angel puts his hands on Sam's face and gives him a long, sweet kiss.

"I'm okay," Gabe whispers. "I miss you too. I'll be back soon," and with that, there is another rustle of wings and Gabriel is gone.

* * *

Sam wanders somewhat aimlessly around the grocery store, trying to decide what to cook for the next couple of days. A large, hand-lettered sign about homemade candies catches his eye, as does a tree of huge, old-fashioned lollipops - the swirly kind as big as a toddler's head.

The bubbly cashier, flirting uselessly as she rings up Sam's purchases, picks up the lollipop. "Ooh, some kid is in for a treat!" she says, beaming at Sam.

Sam smiles to himself. "I guess so."

* * *

"Ooh, get up, get up, baby, dance with me," Sam says, reaching out for Gabriel's hand as the opening notes of "Moondance" by Van Morrison come over the speakers.

"Sammy, are you drunk?"

"... Nooooo," Sam giggles. "That wine you brought home is delicious."

"Of course it is, I got it from a vineyard in Spain," Gabe says, as Sam spins them in slow circles around the kitchen.

"You're cute," Sam says, kissing Gabe on the nose.

"And you're drunk," Gabe says, laughter dancing in his golden eyes.

* * *

Sam and Gabe drift off to a movie, Gabe snuggled up on his hunter's strong chest. "The lights are still on," Gabriel complains.

"You're lying on me," Sam points out, his eyes closed.

Gabe sighs and snaps his fingers, plunging the room into darkness and shutting the TV off at the same time.

"Show-off," Sam whispers into his angel's coppery hair.

 


End file.
